The Path To Healing
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Another twist on how I think episode 11x05 should have ended and how Callie and Arizona should have been able to work out their problems. Calzona end game, don't like don't read but I do appreciate honesty in reviews.


_Hey guys, so I decided that I blame the therapist for the Calzona split. I mean, it was obvious from how many times they broke the rules that they needed to be close in order to heal, so I decided that I would write how I think it should have ended, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"What about a break?" as soon as Callie heard the words she disagreed. "No, we're supposed to be coming closer together, not growing further apart," she objected. "Sometimes a break can make people realize how much they love and need each other," Dr. Harper answered.<p>

"No I don't like it," the Latina continued. The doctor sighed. Being a therapist was more challenging than most people thought, and dealing with a couple like Callie and Arizona only made it harder. "I think we should take a break," Arizona interrupted. "How long?" Callie asked, not sure why her wife would want to be apart to grow closer together. "Thirty days?" the blonde asked.

"Really? You need a month apart from me?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Callie I was trying to be nice, I don't think even a month is long enough," she sighed. "Wait, Arizona if I may intervene, if you think a break that long is necessary, I don't think a break is the best option for you. Most people suggest a week, two at the most, and you don't think twice that long is enough. It seems you two already miss each other mentally, you don't need to physically separate as well," Dr. Harper told them.

"Wait, what do you mean miss each other mentally?" Callie asked. "Can either of you look me in the eyes and tell me you are the same person you were when you met?" she asked. They shook their heads no. "You have both changed, and while many things have improved, some things seem to have gotten worse. Arizona, do you ever skate at work anymore?" the woman opposite the couple asked.

The blonde gave a blunt shake of her head. "You two said the first time you broke up was about seven months after you started dating because you didn't agree on kids, correct?" she continued. "Yes, why?" Callie wondered. "I want you to each tell me your favorite thing that you two did together before that first break up, between the time you got together and the day before you found out you didn't agree," she instructed.

"Well, we used to take walks together to this park. It had a cliff that overlooked Seattle and we would sit on the bench and we would just look out at the city. We didn't talk a whole lot, or if we did it was just about things that didn't really matter, and even if we were in a rough spot, I don't know about her, but I couldn't even remember that I had problems because I was so content, and so happy," Arizona answered in detail.

"Callie, what about you?" Dr. Harper inquired. "I guess it was when we used to order pizza and drink wine. We would sit in our bed just talking about how much we hated work or our boss, or about surgeries that we did that day, just, anything really, but I never felt like I had a care in the world. Like, if I were to have died in one of those moments, I would have died happy," she answered with great sadness in her voice.

"I want you two to try something. We only have a minute left, so I'll make this quick. I want you to let a friend you trust watch Sofia for the night, and I want you to relive those moments. I want you to go on a walk to that bench and do exactly what you would've done back then, and I want you to order pizza and drink in bed and talk about anything except this session and problems you are having," the therapist ordered.

"How will that help?" Arizona asked. "It's like it will remind you what you had is still real, and it will give you a goal to where you want your relationship to go. It will be like you realize how much you miss each other, but you won't be separated, instead you'll be reliving your best moments. Tomorrow I want you to both come back so I can talk to you separately, then together so we can decide what the next step it. I wish you both good luck, I'll see you then," she explained.

Callie and Arizona were silent on the way home, getting Sofia ready aside from the small explanation that she was going to Zola's house for a sleepover, and leaving Meredith's house. They went back home bed got ready in dead and uncomfortable silence, but they gave hopeful smiles to each other as they walked an old route that had become foreign but had not been forgotten by either of them. When they had reached the park, they slowed up a bit as they walked up the path.

They had talked a bit on the way up, nothing meaningful, but it wasn't easy like it used to be. It was hard not talking about everything that had happened to them over the course of their relationship. When they were nearly there Arizona hesitantly linked her hand with Callie's, surprised but relieved and happy when she felt the woman squeeze her hand gently. They arrived at the bench and sat down beside each other, their hands still linked. "Seattle has really changed," Arizona's voice broke the silence.

Callie nodded, preparing to renter into her thoughts when something caught her attention. "Arizona... Has that building always been there?" she asked, looking at a brick red tower that she didn't recognize. "Uh, yeah Callie, that's always been there," there was a small hint of amusement in the blonde's voice. "Are you sure? I don't remember ever seeing that," she stared harder at the bricks, trying to recognize the building. "Callie, I'm absolutely positive that it's always been there," Arizona chuckled, resting her head on her wife's shoulder, then freezing when she realized what she had done.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I just..." she stuttered but Callie just smiled down and rested her head against the blonde's. They sat like that, their hands still linked and their heads pressed together, for nearly an hour and half, just like they used to. They had barley talked, but every once in awhile Arizona would chuckle and explain to Callie about how the building had always been there and she'd even been inside it before. Eventually, they decided to go home, and they were shocked that not talking was easier and comfortable. The Latina grabbed the phone and ordered a large pizza when they walked inside and she fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as Arizona lay beside her, neither of them talking again.

It was a bit awkward again at first, but within half an hour they were laughing hysterically about work, shoving pizza down their throats and trying to breath through their fits of giggles. Callie was shocked she could still laugh the way she did, and Arizona was just as surprised. When the box was empty, they continued laughing and talking about things they didn't even remember we're funny until they brought them up. Finally they were able to relax and they let out their last chuckles through a series of deep breathing. "I forgot how much fun we used to have," Arizona grinned, lying on her back and staring upwards.

"So did I," Callie answered, lying beside the blonde and staring over at her. Arizona turned and met her wife's gaze, smiling at her, really smiling at her, for the first time in what felt like forever. "I missed you," the Latina whispered. "I missed you too," was the response she got, echoed in the same desperate and quiet tone. They stared at each other for a moment before a sudden urge to kiss the woman in front of her overpowered Callie and she grabbed her wife, kissing her vigorously on the lips.

Arizona lye out a soft moan of pleasure as she pulled their bodies against each other, wanting to be closer to Callie. Suddenly the Latina felt tears that were not her own on her face and pulled away. "Arizona... What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "I just... Just today, I was beginning to think I would never kiss you like this again, and now here we are-" Callie silenced her by placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Shh, she said not to bring up our problems tonight," she whispered. "I thought that was only till we had finished what we used to do?" she asked. "Does it look like I'm finished with you Robbins?" Callie growled playfully. A smile broke out on both of their faces and their lips crashed back together in a desperate kiss full of fire and passion.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up the sound of her pager going off. She groaned and started to stand, but a weight she couldn't make out yet because of the blurriness in her eyes held her down. She tried again, and got the same result. As her vision cleared, she looked down to see familiar blonde curls sprawled across her chest, and a certain naked, blue eyed form sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped tightly and securely around Callie's waist.<p>

"Arizona," she whispered, shaking the blonde gently. She whimpered and buried her face in her wife's neck, mumbling something too muffled to make out. "Arizona, we gotta get up and go to work," she chuckled, shaking her wife again. "I'm sleeping," she whined, tightening her grip on the Latina's form.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go make out with myself," she sighed dramatically, causing the blond to sit straight up. Callie laughed as Arizona smacked her with a pillow. "That was mean!" she cried, poking out her bottom lip. "Not so funny when I do it is it?" she grinned, remembering the time Arizona had used the same trick on her. "Come on lazy bones, get up," Callie teased, kissing the blonde softly before throwing on her scrubs and getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared, surprised as they watched a certain blonde walk down the hallway, or more accurately speaking skate down the hallway, a familiar Latina wearing an unfamiliar goofy grin as she laughed and chased after her. Most avoided their eyes so not to be rude as they passed, but they looked again as soon as the coast was clear. "Arizona!" Callie called, stopping and laughing as her wife circled around her.<p>

She handed her back the file she had taken and kissed her firmly on the lips, something the hospital staff rarely saw, even before they knew the couple was having problems. "You're no fun," Arizona pouted playfully, skating now in backwards circles. "Yeah, go skate into a wall!" Callie called teasingly as she walked off.

"Rude!" the blonde pretended to be offended but threw her wife a grin to let her know she was actually extremely amused. She did a small spin before skating down the hallway in the opposite direction, leaving everyone who knew them staring after one or the other in complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p>"Are you a robot?" Arizona had to smile at the familiar question she was asked by nearly every little boy that she took care of who had seen her leg. "Billy!" his mother cried. "It's fine. No I'm not a robot. I'm almost that cool. I'm just part cyborg. I was in an accident and they had to take my leg off, so I got a new one," she explained the best she could for the nine year old. "Is it from a robot in space? Did he give up his leg and take yours so that he could still walk?" he asked excitedly.<p>

She laughed. "No of course not," she chuckled but gave him a small wink with a nod and mouthed 'yes'. He stared with bright eyes and she grinned. "Alright, I'm going to go see his results and we will determine if the surgery needs to take place, but judging by how well he is breathing he most likely will be fine," Arizona promised. She skated out and smiled as she saw her wife standing at a desk reviewing an X-Ray.

"Hey you," the blonde whispered in Callie's ear as she wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, did you talk to Meredith about Sofia?" she asked. "Yeah, I told her it was fine for her to stay. She got the day off, Zola didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to leave so I said she could stay, which is good that she wanted too because we have an appointment later," Arizona reminded her. "Actually if you give me ten minutes I could go right now," Callie suggested. "Alright, I need to check some test results on a boys lungs and then we can go," her wife answered, pecking her cheek before skating off down the hallway once again.

* * *

><p>"How do you think it went?" Dr. Harper asked. "Well... I thought about some words to call you when I came back, and I've decided on genius, lifesaver, and brilliant," Callie answered smiling. "I guess that means it went well," she grinned. "It did. I've... I've never felt so happy in I don't know how long. I woke up this morning, and her arms were wrapped around me with her head on my chest. I haven't woken up like that in years, and it felt great," the Latina sighed happily.<p>

"Do you think it was successful?" Arizona smiled at the question. "I could hug you right now, but I won't because I might accidentally crush your bones," she grinned. "I'm guessing that's a yes," the therapist chuckled. "Definitely. I mean... I forgot what it felt like to laugh so much, or to wake up in such a good mood. I haven't been sad to leave my room and go to work in forever. I never thought that I would look forward to running into her again, but today I couldn't keep her off my mind," Arizona's eyes were dreamy and filled with nothing but joy and love.

"Judging by what you said and how you seem around each other, I think that it's safe to say that you definitely want to save this marriage," Dr. Harper grinned at her clients linked hands. "Yes," they answered in unison and laughed a bit. "I want you to come back every week on Friday. Keep doing things that you used to when you first got together, and think of the reason you stopped doing them in the first place. Try to fix that reason and then move onto the next. If you want you can even make new traditions and you can add Sofia in if you want. Just keep reminding yourselves that you love each other, and I know that in time we will be able to rebuild what I know can still be saved," Dr. Harper finished with a smile.

The couple walked out of the session happily, linking hands and smiling at each other, both knew that this was the beginning of saving their love, and they were ready to move on to a new start that would lead both of them to happiness. They knew it was going to be hard, and it wouldn't be easy to admit everything that they had done wrong. The only thing that mattered was that this was the first stage of their path to healing, and they were going down it together.


End file.
